The Keyblades princess
by Princess of keyblades
Summary: Calla,Riku,Kairi,and Sora have been best friends until their island was destroyed. With Kairi missing with Riku and Sora,she must find and rescue them. But are Riku and Sora even trying to look for Kairi? Read and find out. Mainly follows the game.
1. Chapter 1

Callas pov (she looks like kairi but Blue eye color and Brown hair) plus whit shorts white see with white at the front and a blue tank top if ya draw or make it I will be happy)

Hahahaha your funny I said when Sora tried sleeping on me. I shoved him off so he just wrapped his arms around me and went to sleep. Oh well I yawned and fell asleep. I was falling into black nothings and I snapped my eyes open. I looked around and saw my friend sora running at me and standing next to me was ugh kairi. Don't get me wrong she can be nice but she's so rude to me. Hmmm maybe its cuz I'm not a jerk to everyone and act like myself instead of acting like a perfect diva and RIKU AND SORA LIKES ME MORE. Woops didn't mean to shout that's just true I've been here longer and I'm honestly saying that. Anyways sora ran and I hugged him as kairi giggled and waved. Just then I saw something in the distance. Sora I said and he turned around and started falling. SORA I screamed and felt Kairi shove me down with him. Calla he screamed and reached for me. We looked down and landed on our feet me in his arms and I blushed. Umm so yeah where are we I asked the brunette. I don't know he said and the ground shook as three statues appeared with a staff a scepter and a shield appeared. Then a voice spoke to us. Choose wisley it said and I steeped up to the scepter and it said stuff about speed and magic and I grimaced. Nope no card tricks for me. I walked up to the sword and it said stuff about fighting for honor and having courage and I stuck my tongue out. That's more Sora I thought and walked to the shield. A guardian the voice said and I picked it up. You will defend your friends and allies and never leave them. Yes I said aloud and turned just to see sora with hmmmmm let me think.. the sword. Now what will you give up it said and I walked up to the sword. See ya I said and it disappeared. I saw sora give up magic. The ground shattered. SORA/CALLA we screamed. I landed on sora this time and he panted. GET OFF he gasped and I did pulling him up with me as the seen changed.

I saw our friends and I walked to one. What are you afaid of he asked and I chuckled. Being indecisive I said and he looked at me funny is it that scary. I walked to the next on. What is most important to you. My friends I answered and she nodded. I walked to the last one. (I don't remember it so I'm gonna wing it :)) what is your greatest strength he asked and I smiled. Sora I said and his eyes widened. Really that so he mumbled and then the voice came back. Your afraid of being indecisive, your friends are most important and your greatest strength is Sora. Is this correct. Yes I spoke and then Woke to kairi shaking me. Wake up miss sleepyhead she giggled and I stood yawning as Riku stuck his hand out to me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. Race ya I laughed and ran as I heard running behind me and took off faster towards the raft.


	2. Chapter 2

So guys we still need things for the raft Kairi said as we got to the raft. I smiled and looked at Sora as Kairi listed and he ran off. I helped Riku hall the log over and tie it to the ones Sora brought back. When are we leaving Riku I asked and he smiled. Any day now Cc he said and I blushed at the nickname. Guys I'm back Sora said running and setting up the things as we finished the raft. Sora riku i asked and they turned. Wheres Kairi I asked and they smiled. Shes looking for seashells Sora said and I you need sleep sora said and riku finished the ties and sail while smiling.

The next day

I was waiting on the other side of the island when I decided to walk across the board walk. I overheard them talking about a paupu fruitnd I smiled listening in.

Ok if i win i want the raft to be called the Paupu Sail Sora said and riku mumbled somthing. Huh Sora said and riku smirked. Right the winner gets to share a paupu fruit with whoever they want Riku said and Sora seemed to blush a little and then I ran out smiling and waving. OK ILL JUDGE I laughed/screamed and the boys got ready. Ready setttttt GO GO GO I screamed and the boys took off. After a few minutes I saw Sora run ahead of Riku till he fell in the water. Awww he whined as Riku made it. Haha look like the raft is called highwind.(I wanted to name it MYNAMEISCAT when I played don't judge) Riku said and then Kairi screamed for Sora to help her with something. Aww he said and I chuckled. Cmon Riku let's go make sure Highwind is still useable I laughed and frowned.

Riku I called softly and he turned around and smiled. Yeah Cc he said and I walked over and smiled. How are you I said and he looked at me confused before I ran away screaming. RACE YA. We ran to the tree in the middle of the small place we made our spot.(other then the secret spot

So Kairi,Calla where did you guys come from. I shrugged and Kairi giggled. I told you before I don't remember she said. But I wouldn't mind going to see it. Someday I giggled and Kairi looked at me. What she asked and I smiled. Someday we all will know where we came from Kairi. I remember my old family but not enough to think of a home I said. A duck and a tall dog were my best friends I said and they looked at me before Riku chuckled. Well if we find any ducks and dogs we'll tell you Calla Sora said seriously causing all of us to laugh. I sighed as I watched the sunset. I sighed and hopped from the spot I was sitting at before I heard footsteps and saw Riku,Sora and Kairi. What's up I asked and Kairi frowned. Why are you leaving she asked and I shrugged. Forgot something in the cave I said and they nodded. Kairi smiled. I should be getting home mom will kill me she said running off. I walked to the secret place and drew a new picture of all four of us. I was a pretty good artist. I sighed as I finished and leaned against a wall falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Callas POV (for anyone wondering her name sound like Kayla but the lls are silent.

I woke up to running feet and stood up feeling weak. I looked around and ran out of the cave. I was met with harsh winds and saw Sora and Riku on the boardwalk.

Riku Sora I screamed and saw only two boats.

Where's Kairi I thought and realized she was probably at home.

I ran across the walk making a thumping noise and Sora and Riku saw me.

Calla!look out they screamed and turned out to see a black think lunge at me. It hit me in the chest and I fell back knocking to off of me. Sorry I whispered and turned to see Riku surrounded by darkness and Sora trying to pull him out. I started running before the ground under my fet collapsed and I fell down and into a dark circle,blacking out in the process.

No ones pov

The two boys wtwthed helplessly as the young girl they both liked fell in a hole. The silver haired one soon disappeared leaving the spiky haired boy alone to fight the giant monster but his island was soon taken. While they each ended up in different worlds,their yound red haired friend waited for them at the mainland,not realizing the danger they were in. Was it good at all. Comment and review


	4. Chapter 4

Callas POV this is her

Ughh I groaned standing up and looking around to see a huge tiger mouth. Uhh I said and looked into his mouth to see stairs.

Hmm I said and ran in. I kept running till I came to a treasure area and I fell. I stood back up and ran at the opening and saw a woman in a light blue outfit kneeling and looking down at something. I walked over and tapped her shoulder.

Excuse me I said and she turned and looked at me.

Oh who are you she said and I laughed.

I'm Calla I said and she smiled looking back down and said.

I'm Jasmine There are people looking for you she said pointing down.

I looked down and saw four figures fighting a bird when I heard a gasp and turned around to see Riku standing there with a red and black sword.

Ri..Riku I stuttered and stood up but the ground caved under me and I fell.

RIKU JASMINE I screamed and a figure looked up from below.

Calla I heard Riku shout and saw him lean over the edge with Jasmine. I felt my grip slip pin and I closed my eyes and let go.

NO I heard Riku shout but I felt magic hit me and I looked to see a gold keyblade in it and I plunged it into the wall as I slid down. I felt something in my other hand and saw another keyblade.

What the I said as I plunged the other in but a burst of light came and I went flying back. I was very close to the ground when I felt a hand wrap itself around me. I looked down to see a red hand around me and i looked towards the ground to see a very familiar face.

Calla he said running towards me.

Sora I gasped as darkness wrapped around me and I was around a black table with shadows around me.

We must send our leighway to another world and put her to sleep someone said and i heard laughing.

No the princess of keyblades must be awake if the door is to open so we will send her to the whale.

Besides the voice said.

Riku obviously cares for her and would destroy us if we touched her she said. With that I felt darkness swallow me as I saw a figure walking to the table.

RIKU I screamed as he ran towards me but I blacked out.

Soras POV

We were fighting jafar when we heard a scream and I looked up and saw a girl with...RIKU leaning over the edge. She fell and two keyblades appeared in her hand and I gasped when she slammed the other one in and was thrown towards us. Jafar flew and snatched her and I saw who she really was.

Calla I said and ran at Jafar but he summoned Calla away and I hit him and he disapeered and the keyhole opened and I locked it before we ran on the carpet.

I'll find you Calla I thought as we got to Aladdin's hut.

 **Just so ya know Calla and Kairi and cousins so they look alike except Calla has deep brown hair and that outfit but the shirt is a tank top and she has two keyblades which are a kingdom key like mickeys and diamond dust.**


End file.
